1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is related to transparent laminate structures. More particularly, the present disclosure is related to light weight temperature resistant transparent laminate structures used as protective armor.
2. Description of Related Art
Transparent laminate structures are commonly used as transparent protective windows or armor in a variety of industrial and military applications. These laminate structures are typically comprised primarily of glass layers and plastic layers bonded together with polymer interlayers where these interlayers are typically on the order of a magnitude thinner than the glass and plastic layers.
Unfortunately, prior art transparent laminate structures have provided lower than desired protection capabilities from multiple hit threats at desired temperature extremes including low temperatures (e.g., −31 to −43 degrees Celsius) and high temperatures (e.g., 48 to 63 degrees Celsius).
Accordingly, it has been determined by the present disclosure that there is a continuing need for transparent laminate structures that overcome, alleviate, and/or mitigate one or more of the aforementioned and other deleterious effects of prior art transparent laminate structures.